


All or None

by UnknownSatellite84



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Blow Jobs, Bottom Rhys (Borderlands), Cock Cages, Cock Slut, Competition, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Jack being Jack, Jealousy, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Panties, Porn, Possessive Behavior, Power Play, Praise Kink, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownSatellite84/pseuds/UnknownSatellite84
Summary: Instead of getting any work done, Rhys winds up between his two business rivals at a meeting.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Katagawa Jr./Rhys (Borderlands), Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands), Katagawa Jr./Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 128





	All or None

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BansheeQueen (BootlegFireworks)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootlegFireworks/gifts).



> Wrote this for a commission and was given permission to share. Hope y'all enjoy :3 special thanks to FuchsiaProse for beta-ing!

The Promethean skyline was visible from the windows of the Atlas conference room, the light of the setting sun giving the red and black color scheme a golden hue. Rhys sat to the right hand side of the head of the long conference table, sipping a warm drink. He was preoccupied with thoughts of Jack, what they’d been up to last night. He was still kind of sore from it too, in a wonderful way. His cheeks and the tips of his ears grew warmer, imagining Jack’s voice-

The door opened on Katagawa Junior, Maliwan’s...well, that was complicated. Apparently assassinating all of his siblings didn’t automatically make him CEO, but he still had Maliwan’s investors by the balls.

“There’s a sight for sore eyes.” Katagawa said, a leering grin stretching his face. His eyes took in Rhys. “Quite an outfit!” He sat across from Rhys, fingers steepled, head tilted.

Rhys almost rolled his eyes at the comment. The guy had been laying it on thick. And with all the staring, the unnecessary brushes of his hand on Rhys’s arms and shoulders, the drops in his voice when he made compliments or dirty jokes, Rhys would almost say Maliwan’s executive had a crush on him. Jack had suggested as much once with a slightly jealous growl, and Rhys had laughed hard in response. Jack had proceeded to ignore him for the next five hours after that.

Maybe he was right, though.

It was unlikely. Some rich boy from a rich family wouldn’t have an eye for Rhys - who’d come from nowhere special. Besides, Rhys already had the best cock in...well, _town_ seemed to be too small of an analogy. Galaxy? Point was, the crush was meaningless… Maybe he should stop being so secretive about his relations with Jack.

He shrugged at Katagawa and averted his gaze, realizing too late it might be taken for shyness. Oh well.

Rhys heard Jack’s voice outside the room, carrying past the door before the man himself did. He must be harassing Rhys’s guards. Rhys huffed. Katagawa rolled his eyes without any hesitation. 

“Witless oaf of Hyperion.” Katagawa said. 

Jack swaggered in with more energy than the situation called for. It was nothing if not familiar. Dressed in the usual uncaring layers, stained jeans and… The lamest shoes in the galaxy. Rhys let his eyes tear apart Jack’s attire for two reasons. One, Jack really needed to dress more to his image as CEO of one of the galaxy’s wealthiest companies. Perhaps Rhys would introduce him to his own personal stylist? And two, if Rhys was being honest, he prefered Jack wearing nothing at all.

Jack’s rougher style did have a certain charm, though.

“When are you going to come by the Zanara?” Katagawa asked Rhys loudly, eyes locked on him. Come to think of it, Katagawa’s own outfit was far more eye-catching. Loud Maliwan accents, sleek design, soft black threads.

“Oh uh…” Rhys stuttered, realizing he was taking too long to answer. “I-”

“We have the best imported alcohol in six galaxies, seafood straight from Aquator, the most socially efficient outlets and games, ten-lighting dance floors, twenty classes of pleasure bots and plenty of private rooms. Seven-cheese fountains, zero G swimming pools and sports, and a newly-added theme par-”

“The answer is never, princess,” Jack said, lightly cuffing Katagawa on the head on the way by. Katagawa glared at his back. “Everyone knows that place is a death trap.”

“It is not!” Katagawa said in a petulant tone. “That was one time. And it was only for those who get in my way. How about you remember that, _Hyperion_.”

“Keep on measuring that dick, Kitty Kat, it ain’t getting any bigger.”

Katagawa’s face darkened and Rhys cut him off before he could say anything. “Let’s just...get this over with, please?” 

“Whatever you wish,” Katagawa conceded. For now.

Jack sat down beside Rhys, a little too close for propriety. What, just because they banged sometimes, Jack thought he could get away with this? In most circumstances, Rhys would love to cozy up with Jack. Just not with Katagawa staring at them like they were deliberately offending him. Rhys leaned onto the table to get some distance between him and Jack. Jack’s hand snuck onto Rhys’s thigh, digging his fingers in. Rhys was giving into it though, because this was Jack. Rhys had never stopped wanting Jack, and somehow them banging had made that want worse, like an addiction.

Jack’s hand found his waistband and Rhys turned enough to meet his gaze.

Jack’s eyes were half-lidded and gaze heavy, a dark, lazy grin growing on his features. Rhys’s dick twitched with interest. Rhys was just glad that all of this was going on _under_ the table, away from the prying eyes across from them. His misgivings were still there, but lessening. The familiarity of this song and dance was too good for him. Katagawa’s presence maybe should’ve made him draw away for good, but it didn’t. In fact, keeping it from the flirty Maliwan exec was contributing to the half-chub Rhys had in his pants.

Rhys couldn’t concentrate much, and that was Jack’s fault. And partially his, okay, he admitted it. He shouldn’t have...decided to go kinky today, because Jack’s questing fingers had already found the switch on Rhys’s panties, the little hard button hidden in the waistband, and were now toying with it. Jack pressed the button. Rhys leaned further forward to mask the shiver of pleasure that ran up his body. Damn it Jack, why _now_? Rhys had expected they could play after the meeting. This was too soon, even for Jack. There was a possessive quality to the way Jack kept his grip on Rhys’s thigh, and Rhys realized the same possessiveness was in Jack’s eyes too. What probably seemed like a lazy, bored stare to Katagawa, meant millions to Rhys.

The vibrations were quiet, and would be masked with the air regulation system in the building. But still…

Rhys bit his lip, accidentally meeting Katagawa’s eyes. Rhys did his best to control his expression. Katagawa’s gaze bored into him. His eyes seemed to interrogate. One thick, trimmed, and styled brow arching.

“Can we get on with it?” Rhys managed, voice strained. 

Jack chuckled. “Of course, babe.”

Katagawa spoke. Rhys missed it. Jack’s hand had snaked to Rhys’s groin, applying pressure against the vibrations and - _fuck_ \- it was all Rhys could do not to moan. Jack was trying to distract him, but it seemed like Jack was also distracted. Maybe...maybe Katagawa had provoked some need in Jack to be greedy. Jealously so.

Wonderful.

Rhys _verybadlywantedJack’sdick_. 

He had to focus on the numbers...the numbers...some numbers Katagawa stated while looking at a datapad. Jack’s noncommittal response brushed his eardrums in a low baritone. Everything was out of focus.

“That’s...too much.” Rhys complained. Whether at the digits Katagawa had rattled off, or Jack’s ministrations, he couldn’t be sure. Katagawa frowned. Jack’s hand lightened for a minute.

“Are you sure you’re feeling okay, buddy?” Katagawa asked, lowering his datapad onto the table. 

Rhys was very flushed, face burning with the exertion of keeping himself contained. He was so hard. He had to head this off. “The numbers… I’m perfectly...fine-thanks- _fuck_!” 

“Ohhh, I was _wondering_ !” Katagawa exclaimed, eyes glittering like gemstones. His Echo Eye was glowing with Maliwan orange. “How _naughty…so very naughty, Rhys._ Having fun at _our_ meeting. Without me… And yet the Zanara would be too much for you? I’m almost hurt, buddy.”

Rhys dropped his gaze, mortified to be caught like this by- by _Maliwan._ And yet he wasn’t any less hard.

Jack stepped in, the way he liked to. Rhys supposed it was that possessiveness, that jealousy. Jack wouldn’t admit the latter if asked, though. “Yeah so, why don’t you beat it, Kitty Kat? Jack’s already in this territory.” 

“No,” Katagawa said. 

“No?” Jack sounded offended.

Katagawa leaned back and kicked his feet up on the table. “I’m not leaving until I’m in on this deal. Atlas can’t be giving more to Hyperion, after all.”

“This is not part of any deal-” Jack started.

“Oh come on, do you take me for a fool, you stupid old man?”

“Definitely.”

“Wow, have you gone to a doctor for a brain-scan lately, because I think you may be brain damaged!”

“Someones gonna be brain damaged in a second, and it won’t be me. Rhysie is mine. Isn’t that right, baby boy?”

Rhys squirmed a bit, none of this helping. “Oh my god, both of you are low on brain cells- just- just-” he took a deep breath. “Fuck me.” 

“Of course I will, baby-”

“Both-both of you?” It was supposed to be a command. It came out more like a question.

Rhys caught a flash of triumph in Katagawa’s grin, shock in Jack’s face. It morphed into anger. Rhys glared at him. “Y-yeah that’s right. Both of you.” He was getting really tired of Jack’s shitty, petty shows of dominance and greed. He needed to learn that Rhys was in control of Rhys, not him. And not Katagawa.

Jack stood up, almost upending his chair, “I ain’t sharing, especially not with that little tall-haired brat.”

Katagawa also stood, smug and graceful, “Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of the man you want to abandon in the throes of pleasure.” 

“Like. Hell.”

Rhys snapped. “That wasn’t a- a solo invitation, Maliwan! Get out, both of you, if you can’t grow up! All or none at this point.” 

They stood there, a silent, glaring stand-off. Jack glared longer than either of them. He hissed. By way of an answer, he grabbed Rhys’s hair and shoved his head down against his crotch, so they were parallel to the table. Rhys stumbled and almost fell, bent harshly. He let out a gasp. He heard Jack rumble. “Do what you have to, Maliwan, but don’t get in my way. That’s your one warning.”

“I was going to say the same thing, you old goat.” 

“Bitch.”

“Asshole.”

“Shut it.” Rhys frowned as he undid Jack’s pants. It was easy enough, Jack never wore a belt or underwear. He grabbed Jack’s semi-hard dick and gave it a suck on the head. Jack pushed Rhys back, closed his mouth and smashed his cock against his face. Rhys winced as it hardened there, starting to drip precum against his forehead. Hands - Katagawa’s - found his belt. Rhys moaned, already feeling used. Holy shit, he hadn’t had a threesome in quite some time and his legs were already shaking. Both of these powerful men, from rival companies, wanting him between them- _fuck_.

Okay, so maybe there was more to welcoming Katagawa in than just wanting to teach Jack a lesson.

Rhys was going to cum way too soon. 

His pants were dragged down to his thighs and Katagawa hummed, evidently pleased with what he saw. The panties were still doing their job, after all. Jack pried Rhys’s mouth back open and pressed his cock in. Rhys took it, swirling his tongue, intending to take his time, but Jack impatiently shoved him down. 

Rhys knew it was Jack’s anger at the way this situation had turned out. Normally, Jack was fine with him taking this at his own pace. Rhys was quite pleased. He was more than fine with Jack being rough. And knowing he had this sway over Hyperion’s CEO, that Jack wouldn’t leave him alone with Katagawa, not when sex was involved. That Jack bent to his will for this. That Jack was brimming with jealousy for him. It stoked Rhys’s ego, which was inflating even larger every second into this.

“Thigh highs? For me, Rhys?” Katagawa questioned, obviously smug.

“Not for you, tree,” Jack growled, letting Rhys up from the intrusion in his throat. Rhys coughed, drool spilling past his lips. “Rhysie had them on for _me_.” Jack was starting to sound like the petulant one. His grip tightened in Rhys’s hair. Rhys hissed.

“Hmmm, we’ll see. He wore them to _our_ meeting, after all.” 

“For. Me. Thick-skulled shithead.” 

Katagawa laughed. “You insult like a child, Jack.” He worked Rhys’s shoes, pants, and panties off, leaving the sleek thigh highs in place. Katagawa’s hand smoothed down the curve of his ass, teasing his entrance with a dry finger.

“Yeah, see those bruises on his ass, Junior? Who do you think left ‘em? That’s right, Handsome Jack here.” 

Katagawa shifted. Rhys jumped - a warm, wet sensation against his hole, too warm and soft to be a lubed finger. Tongue. Rhys moaned involuntarily against Jack’s cockhead. Jack pulled him down again. Rhys’s legs shook harder, thighs burning from the position.

Katagawa sank in further, wet and warm, tonguing Rhys deeply. He gave a forward thrusting motion, and Rhys didn’t know how it felt so deep inside of him. Katagawa’s breath warmed against his sensitive skin, face pressed against him. He shuddered and whined, swallowing around Jack. Both of his rivals, deep inside of him. He was going to lose his mind.

Katagawa slipped out. A colder, slicker wet pressed into Rhys. Rhys shook, his cock bobbing between his legs. He reached down and stroked himself, moaning. So close, _so close-_ Jack pulled Rhys off his dick, and Rhys went to his balls, sucking on the velvety skin with feverish passion. 

“Hey, _Junior_.” Jack rasped.

“Don’t call me that-”

“Yeah, yeah- don’t care- But ya...might wanna do... _something_ _different_.” He sounded out of breath. Rhys was doing that to him, oh- “Just a...teeny suggestion- or Rhysie is gonna blow his load here. Wouldn’t want this little brat coming too soon, would ya?”

Katagawa let out a growl and left Rhys. A heavy impact fell across his ass.

Rhys yanked off Jack’s dick with a yelp. “Fuck! _What-?_ ” Jack pulled him down, muffling Rhys’s words against his hips. 

Jack moaned. “Oh yeah.” 

Katagawa’s hand slapped Rhys’s away from his dick, giving Rhys’s cock a harsh squeeze. He dripped precum.

“Messy boy.” Katagawa teased. 

Rhys would’ve been writhing if he wasn’t being held in place by Jack’s strong hands. He felt weakened and he leaned more on Jack. Jack let him, patting his hair. Rhys breathed out slowly. Katagawa slipped something over Rhys’s cock. Something thin, smooth, and cold. Rhys winced as it constricted, bringing tears to his eyes. Jack guided his cock back into Rhys’s mouth, shoving into his throat.

Cock restraint of some sort, Rhys realized belatedly.

Katagawa’s cock pressed against his entrance and shoved in. Rhys moaned around Jack’s dick, swallowing. He bobbed his head and Jack let out a soft, throaty groan. “That’s it, baby, that’s it.” The praise was all Rhys needed to hear to abandon any misgivings about the device. 

Katagawa bottomed out. Rhys shuddered so hard it was a wonder he didn’t shake apart, leaning more weight on Jack’s legs with his arms to brace himself. Katagawa moved, rolling his hips, hands firm against Rhys’s waist as he did so. 

“We all know what Rhys really enjoys.” Katagawa said. “Being pleased.”

“Yeah well, Rhysie gets pleased just fine off my dick.”

“Pretty selfish of you, Jack.”

“Whining just ‘cause you’re seeing how inadequate you are, Kitty Kat. That’s just sad.”

Katagawa put one knee up against the conference table for more leverage, driving harder, angling against Rhys’s prostate. Rhys dropped Jack’s dick, gasping for air, sweat pouring down his brow. “See that, Jack?” Katagawa hissed. “That’s how you please someone. There you go, buddy.”

Rhys growled in frustration at them, hoping it conveyed his annoyance at their banter and Katagawa’s atrocious use of nicknames, but it didn’t. They spat a few more words, so Rhys licked Jack’s cockhead, sucking it desperately hard to distract the man. He also tightened his hole around Katagawa’s cock. Katagawa let out a sharp moan. 

Jack pushed Rhys away. “Better idea.”

“Jack-” Rhys said, throat sore, voice hoarse. Jack angled him away and pushed Rhys chest-first against the conference table, which forced Katagawa to readjust. At least Rhys had more support now.

Katagawa barked. “I told you not to get in my way, asshole!”

“Same thing, you piss ant. Get outta Jack’s way.”

Katagawa was pushed away, his cock slipping out. Rhys’s eyes widened. He turned his head. “This is the worst threesome I’ve ever-”

Jack shoved into him. Rhys bit his lip as pain went through his dick, pleasure through his body. “Maybe next time you won’t invite Maliwan to join, then!” Jack went rough and hard, somehow moreso than Katagawa. His thrusts were more broad and heavy, where Katagawa’s had been short and precise-

Katagawa was trying to push Jack away. This whole thing was absurd. 

Rhys managed to hiss. “ _All or none_.” His head thunked on the table. It was cool against his heated skin. 

Katagawa chuckled. “You heard your boss, old man.”

“You really want me to choke you out, you pesk?”

Rhys tried to turn but Katagawa’s hand ran up his back, shoving him down hard. Katagawa pushed up beside Jack, crowding. “Unfortunately, together is the better option here, Jackass.”

Jack slowed. “Hmm. Maybe so...”

Rhys could’ve laughed. These two were absurd ridiculous. 

The laugh died when Jack stepped aside and the slick warmth of Katagawa’s dick slid across Rhys’s ass, catching on his already filled whole. It stretched. Rhys gasped, shuddered. Katagawa closed in, fingers massaging Rhys’s back as he did so. 

“Good boy.” Jack said. Rhys probably would’ve cum right then if it weren’t for the restraint. “You can take two, can’t ya? Not like it’s that much more with Junior-” 

“Say that again and I will cut you into tiny pieces after this. That’s it, Rhys. You’re doing fantastic.”

“J-Jack...Kat-” Both of his rivals thrusted and Rhys cried out, mind blank. It sort of hurt but mostly felt _amazing_. “Fuck!”

They went hard, taking turns. Jack pulled out and Katagawa moved in, alternating. It combined into a constant motion inside of him, turning Rhys’s brain to mush. “P-please!” Rhys gasped. He couldn’t even think, trembling and sweating, tears in his eyes.

“Please what?” Jack’s voice crooned.

“Yes, tell us, Rhysie.” Katagawa breathed. 

“Pl-please…” Couldn’t get the words out. 

They were working too well together somehow. Or that’s what he would’ve thought, had Rhys’s brain been able to think at all.

Katagawa dropped heavily against Rhys, shuddering and groaning. He sank all the way into him and spilled inside. Jack kept up his motions, grumbling about the “mess”. Rhys wasn’t aware of anything until the extra warmth filled him and Jack pulled out. Katagawa was also gone. Thick, copious amounts of cum dripped down the backs of Rhys’s legs.

“Lemme...cum.” Rhys grumbled. He needed it so badly. Tears dripped onto the conference table, and his hands clenched the edge, knuckles white

“Beg, Buddy,” Katagawa said. “Come on, let’s hear it!”

Rhys shook his head. “J-Jack? Please.”

“Nuh uh, ain’t helping you this time, Rhysie. Not after what you pulled.” Jack sounded quite pleased to let Katagawa punish him.

He had no choice.

Rhys opened his mouth. “Katagawa...please...let me cum.”

Katagawa hummed. “Not sure I believe you want it that badly.”

Rhys babbled some more pleases, desperate. Katagawa got closer, pushing up against Rhys. Rhys rolled his hips back to feel him, warm against his damp skin. “P-please. Katagawa…”

“You promise to make time for the Zanara tour?”

What? For real? Rhys gritted his teeth.

Jack still didn’t save him. 

Rhys groaned in frustration. Of course this is what he got for letting Katagawa fuck him. Jack was definitely punishing him. “Fucking- _fine_ , okay! _Yes_ ! I- I promise- to...come to the…Zanara...just- _pleeeaasee_! Get me off-”

“Wonderful!” Katagawa slipped the device off. His hand jerked over Rhys’s cock, tight and smooth. Rhys threw his head back, body arching as Katagawa leaned over him. Rhys came on the table, breath leaving his lungs entirely. He gasped for air and slumped, spent.

“All or none, right sweetheart?” Jack laughed mockingly and pet Rhys’s hair. When Katagawa backed off, Rhys stumbled into a chair. Muscles trembling with exhaustion, he buried his face in his shakey hands, trying to breathe. 

“Are you mad, Jack?” Rhys asked, risking a glance up. Both of the other two execs were fully dressed already.

“Nah. Think you more ‘an made up for being a little shit. Now you gotta go to rich boy’s orgy boat- ahahaha! Hilarious!”

Rhys turned his eyes. Katagawa looked too smug for words. Face a little flushed, Katagawa’s hair was in mostly-perfect condition, only a few strands loose over his brow. Jack was slightly more disheveled, hair loose and wild, but his eyes shone. “After all, we know who you really belong to, eh, Rhysie?” He spat in his hand and smoothed his hair back.

Rhys pinched his brow.

Katagawa made a disgusted face. “For now.”

Rhys pouted. “Stop that, now. Didn’t you two argue enough _during the sex_? Not-not very sexy if I’m honest, especially since you can’t even be bothered to make it d-dirty or- or-”

“Another meeting, eh?” Jack asked. “Later, baby. Come on, Junior. Let Rhysie pick himself up.” Jack pushed Katagawa towards the door.

Katagawa’s voice carried through the room. “Stop calling me that!”


End file.
